The League of Heroes
by Jameer14
Summary: A secret trapdoor in the forest leads to Dipper and Mabel getting new powers. Soon afterwards the twins join the League of Heroes, a group trying to keep the Villain Cult from raising the Dark King. But it's harder than the twins thought to keep the keys necessary to rise the Dark King out of the hands of the Villain Cult. Will the twins be able to handle being superheroes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is Jameer14. I really hope that you all like this new fan fiction, because I'm really excited about it. Please be sure to review at the end of each chapter to let me know what you think. I really appreciate it when you do. One more thing, I thought that it would be fun to put codes at the end of each chapter the way the real series puts codes at the end of each episode. You can decode it if you want, but you don't have to. The way to decode this one will be ROT13. Without further ado, here's Chapter One. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter I (Prologue)**

Grunkle Stan walked into the attic where Dipper and Mabel were playing Monopoly. Currently, Mabel had the most money and the owned the most properties in the game while Dipper was stuck in jail.

Stanford looked down at the twins. "Are you really playing this bull crap?" he asked. "Why aren't you playing Mystery Shack Monopoly?"

"Because it's no fun if you always win, but aren't even playing," replied Dipper as he rolled the dice.

Grunkle Stan sighed happily. "I love that rule," he said. "Anyway, I have an assignment for the two of you, so put the game away."

"Awwww, come on!" complained Mabel. "I was getting ready to win my fourth straight game."

"Well, I guarantee to you that the assignment that I send you on will be fun," said Grunkle Stan. "I need the two of you to go out into the forest and find some squirrels for my new attraction."

"Yeah, this will totally be fun," said Dipper sardonically. "Even better than the time you made us catch raccoons and dress them up as goblins for a different attraction. I could find totally real attractions that wouldn't rip people off!" He put his hand on the 3 book in his vest.

"Hey, no talking back," snapped Stanford. "Now go! I'll be sending out Wendy and Soos out there too when they arrive for their shift in an hour." Grunkle Stan ushered the twins out of the attic, down the stairs and through the front door.

Dipper and Mabel walked reluctantly into the forest, keeping an eye out for squirrels.

Mabel clucked her tongue. "Here, squirrelly, squirrelly," she said. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

"You know what would make this easier," said Dipper as he walked. "Nuts as bait. And maybe traps to avoid getting rabies. But of course, Grunkle Stan fails to provide us with either one of those."

"Wait, Dipper," said Mabel. "Do you think that catching the squirrels is against Oregon law?"

"It's probably as illegal as it was when we caught the raccoons," Dipper answered.

Suddenly, he tripped on one of his shoelaces and fell forward. His chin slammed on something metal. Something metal?

Mabel laughed. "That should teach you to tie your shoes," she said. "And wash your clothes while you're at it."

Dipper did not respond. Instead, he ran his hand along the metal that was covered with dirt and leaves. His hand came across a handle.

Mabel noticed this and asked, "What's going on, Dipster? Did you discover something?"

"I think so," replied Dipper. He pulled on the handle and a two by two foot trapdoor opened.

"Whoa!" breathed Mabel. She looked into the hole and saw a ladder on the wall leading downwards.

Dipper looked down the hole. "After you," he said, gesturing to Mabel.

She descended down the ladder first, followed by her brother.

When they were about twenty feet underground, the twins reached the bottom of the ladder and stepped onto dirt.

There wasn't much to see, since the only light came from the opening twenty feet above the twins.

"I think that we're in some kind of underground hideout," said Dipper. He felt his way along the wall for a light switch. Less than two seconds later, he found it and flipped it.

Several ceiling lights turned on, illuminating the lair. It was about the size of a regular classroom with five scattered lab tables. On one of the tables there was a manila folder and a small, neat stack of printed paper. The rest of the tables were empty.

On the left wall of the lair, a screen hung from the ceiling and came a foot short from touching the ground. In the center of the room, a projector aimed towards the screen also hung from the ceiling.

On the other side of the room from the entrance, there was a silver, metal chamber in the wall. It was six feet tall, seven feet wide, and twelve feet long.

Dipper immediately made a beeline to the manila folders on one of the lab tables. He skimmed through the papers and the folder.

"Wow," he said aloud. "These papers are talking about a League of Heroes and a Villain Cult. This is really amazing. Mabel, you have to check these out!"

He looked at his sister, who wasn't listening to him. Mabel had gone inside the chamber and was pressing buttons in a panel on its wall.

Dipper put the papers and the manila folder into his vest and ran to his sister.

"Mabel, you can't just go pressing things!" said Dipper. "We don't know what this thing does. It could be an extortion chamber!"

"Sorry, but this is just _really_ cool," said Mabel. "Look at those! I wonder what they do!" She pointed towards the back of the chamber where an open case filled with spheres made of hard glass sat on a simple wooden table. Each sphere was the size of an apple.

"I do admit, all of this _is_ really cool," Dipper said. He pressed his right hand against the wall and leaned on it."

Mabel stared at her brother. "_Dipper_," she said slowly. "You _may_ not want to do that."

Dipper gave her a confused look. "Why not?" he asked.

Mabel pointed at his hand.

Dipper looked at it and saw that he had his hand pressed on a button labeled ON.

"Yikes!" said Dipper. He yanked his hand off of the wall and immediately, two doors closed the twins in the chamber.

"No!" shouted Mabel. She and her brother ran to the doors and banged on them.

Several lights on the ceiling, walls, and floor turned on. Each set were lined up in a straight line leading to the back of the chamber.

"I don't like the look of this," said Dipper, frightened.

Two bolts of lightning arced down from the ceiling. One hit Mabel, the other hit Dipper.

The twins screamed as they were electrocuted and something small and hard slammed into each of their chests.

**FCBVYRE NYREG! QVCCRE NAQ ZNORY NER ABJ UNYS EBOBG, UNYS UHZNA. ARKG PUNCGRE VF NGONFU'F GHEA!**

**~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, for not uploading this chapter sooner. I got sick recently and I didn't feel like uploading anything. But now I'm better and ready to get back into things. As said at the beginning of the last chapter, I'm really excited for this story, so if you like it please let me know and review. That way, I'll know how many chapters I need to write in advance. Well, without further ado, here's Chapter Two. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter II**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were all sitting behind the checkout counter in the Mystery Shack. It was a very slow business day, so the three of them sat around doing mediocre things.

Dipper had been looking at a snow globe when Grunkle Stan walked into the Shack wearing his suit and fez (someone should make a song called _suit and fez_ based off _suit and tie _from Justin Timberlake for Gravity Falls).

"Wow, this is a _really_ slow day, even with my new squirrel exhibit," said Stanford. "So it's the _perfect_ time for the three of you to run some errands for me."

Dipper looked up from the snow globe. "What do you need to be done?"

Grunkle Stan pulled out a list and handed it to Wendy.

"I need you kids to go get some groceries from the store from me," said Stan. "Then, I have a delivery at the jewelry store that needs to be picked up."

"Okay, where's the money?" Wendy asked as she looked at the list.

"You all should have it," Grunkle Stan replied.

"Wait… you want us to get _your_ items with our own money?" asked Mabel incredulously. "Will you pay us back?"

"There's no need for me to do that," Grunkle Stan answered. "You and your brother live under my roof. It's the least you could do."

"_The least we can do_?" repeated Dipper. "You already take away twenty five percent of the fifteen dollar allowance that our parents send us every week, I'm pretty sure we've done enough." He squeezed the snow globe.

"Yeah," agreed Wendy. "And I'm not gonna use my hard earned money to get your garbage or I'll quit!"

"Not according to this contract you won't," said Grunkle Stan. "He pulled out three sheets of paper that were stapled together. "When I hired you, you signed this contract that says until December 27th at 11:57 pm local time, you can't quit or be fired unless I don't pay you, I do something unlawful, or you are convicted of a crime."

Suddenly, there was the sound of glass breaking and falling to the ground.

Dipper looked down and saw that the snow globe he'd been holding had shattered due to him squeezing it so tightly.

Mabel cast him a side glance that clearly said, _Come on. Try to control your powers._

_I wish I could, _thought Dipper as he wiped the blood from the scratches on his hands on his pants. Incidents similar to this had been happening to the twins ever since he and Mabel had gotten their powers. It seemed to happen more to Dipper than his sister, which irritated him.

Grunkle Stan looked suspiciously at his great nephew. "What's going on back there?" he asked.

Dipper smiled sheepishly. "I—you know, dropped one of your snow globes that I'd been holding with my awkward, preteen hands, hehe."

Grunkle Stan narrowed his eyes. "That better not happen again," he said. "Or I'll have to charge you double the price of the snow globe." With that, he turned around and strolled into the exhibit area.

"Well, this is nice," said Wendy sarcastically. "First, we get blackmailed by a con-artist. And then a snow globe gets dropped. I'll go get the broom. And my wallet." She left the room.

As soon as Wendy was gone, Mabel turned to face her brother. "You have to be more careful with your powers," she lectured. "Grunkle Stan could have caught us! If he finds out, we'll become an exhibit in his attraction!"

Dipper shuddered. He remembered when Grunkle Stan had made him wolf boy. Those days were not pleasant.

Suddenly, the door to the Mystery Shack opened and a short, plump teenager who seemed to be strode in. He wore a white hoodie with khaki shorts along with loafers.

The newcomer made a beeline for the cash register and grabbed it. "Give me all your money," he said in a moderately deep voice.

"No!" snapped Dipper. He pulled the cash register away from the un-armed robber.

The teen glared at Dipper and backed up a few feet. "I _said_; give…me…your…_money_!"

The robber grew three feet in size, and gained muscle mass as all of his body parts turned into solid gray rock, which his clothes melted into.

Mabel stared up at the bulky teenager made of rock. "This is bad," she said, trembling. "What do we do?"

"The only thing we can do!" said Dipper. He made two fists and put them on his hips. "_It's time to go robo!_"

Time seemed to slow down as Dipper transformed into his robot super suit, which in reality, happened in a flash. His whole body, with the exception of his head, became encased in a steel suit of armor. The way the armor was painted made it look like Dipper was wearing cobalt blue pants and shirt separated by a black belt. The hands and feet of the suit were also painted black. And right in the middle his real chest on was a glowing glass crystal in the shape of a sphere, large enough to protrude through the steel armor.

"You're right!" said Mabel. "This is a _perfect_ time to use our powers!"

There was a flash and she was in her super suit which was almost identical to Dipper's, but it was mostly red, not blue.

The twins turned to face the teenager made of rock, who had watched the transformations with an amused look.

"Let's do this," said Dipper and Mabel simultaneously.

**WZIP TIZEVO Z.P.Z. "GVVM NZWV LU ILXP" DZH YILFTSG GL BLF YB GSV EROOZRM XFOG. Z TILFK WVELGVW GL Z PRMT.**

**~Jameer14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! Please don't forget to review and let me know how I'm doing with this story and what I can do better. I'm open to anything. By the way, a great website to use to decode my messages would be: ** **. Anyway, here's Chapter 3. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter III**

Dipper jumped up onto the checkout counter and punched Dark Gravel (the teen made of rock from Chapter Two (his name was revealed in the code)) backwards.

The rock monster was slammed into the wall next to the door, which was still open.

Mabel flew over to Dark Gravel, grabbed him, and threw him outside.

_Woa! We can fly?_ thought Dipper. He leapt off the counter intending to fly, but fell on his stomach.

"Or maybe not yet," Dipper groaned as he rolled onto his back. He got up and ran outside to see Dark Gravel (who had his back to the Shack) and Mabel facing each other about ten yards in front of the Mystery Shack. The rock monster was summoning large rocks and throwing them at Mabel, who did a good job avoiding them since she was flying.

"Hey! Why don't you get a piece of me!" shouted Dipper. He hoped that this would distract the monster long enough for Mabel to attack.

But Dark Gravel turned around glared at Dipper and threw a large stone at him.

After failing to avoid getting hit, Dipper was thrown backwards by the impact into the Mystery Shack. He crashed into a postcard rack.

At that moment, Wendy walked into the room, holding a broom.

"Alright, guys, lets—" She stopped after taking a look around.

"Wendy!" exclaimed Dipper. "I mean citizen! Hide somewhere. There's a villain outside."

Wendy just stared at him.

So Dipper just got up and flew back outside.

_Hey, I can fly now_, he realized. _Well, it's time for Rock Butt to go down!_

Dipper flew over to Dark Gravel, who was still trying to hit Mabel with one of the stones he was summoning, and delivered a hard punch.

The rock monster fell forward on his face. He rolled onto his back and roared.

Dipper dropped to the ground, landed on his feet, and clenched his fists. "Next time, think twice about where you try to attempt robbery," he said. "Or don't do it at all!"

Mabel flew next to her brother and gasped. "Dipper, look at your fists!"

After looking down at them, Dipper saw that he had somehow summoned two blue balls of energy.

"This is so cool!" he breathed. Dipper hurled the balls of energy at Dark Gravel.

The rock monster had already gotten up, and now rolled forward to avoid getting hit by the balls of energy. He got up and stood four feet in front of Dipper and Mabel.

"Is that the best you can do?" taunted Dark Gravel in his Darth Vader like voice. "It'll take more than that to defeat me!"

"I guess there's only one way to find out!" said Dipper. He thrust his hands forward, meaning to shoot two beams of energy at the teen made of rock. Instead, there was a flash and the next thing Dipper knew, he was back in his human form.

Dark Gravel smirked at this and Mabel put her head in one of her hands.

"Whoops," Dipper said. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Dark Gravel swung his arm with all of his strength and backhanded Dipper, sending him flying back into the Mystery Shack. He slammed into the checkout counter.

_Back at square one_, thought Dipper miserably. _Again._

He stood up, ready to power up, when he heard someone whisper his name from behind the counter.

Dipper walked around the checkout counter and saw Wendy, crouching behind it, gripping her broom tightly.

She motioned for Dipper to come to her. After doing so, he crouched down and asked what she was doing.

"Man, the weirdest thing just happened," Wendy said. "There was some robot kid who told me that there was a villain outside. So I called the cops. And by the way, he looked kinda like you—"

"But he's obviously not me, 'cause I'm right here," interrupted Dipper nervously. "And he's outside, fighting the monster. Not me. Him. Hehe."

This whole secret identity thing was tearing Dipper apart. On the one hand, he really wanted to tell Wendy. Keeping secrets could ruin the little chances he has with her. Plus, nothing was stopping him. But on the other hand, he feared that Wendy would see him as a freak. Or that she might accidently tell someone who could leak it to the rest of the town.

"You know what, now that you're here, I think that I'm gonna try to record the fight on my phone," said Wendy. She stood up and pulled out her Android. "Besides, it would make a great YouTube video."

After turning on the camera, Wendy began to record and led Dipper over the doorway to see what was going on outside.

Right at that moment, Mabel was flying fifteen feet in the air and about six feet in front of Dark Gravel, who was glaring up at her.

Dipper noticed that the teen made of rock was clearly somewhat weakened.

Mabel fired two continuous twin beams of red energy at Dark Gravel's face. The rock monster screamed and immediately reverted back to human form.

Mabel stopped the beams of energy just as Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland arrived in their squad car.

Mabel looked at Wendy and Dipper, did a small salute, and flew off.

"That was epic!" said Wendy as she stopped the video. "Even though that wasn't the robot kid I saw earlier, it was still awesome." She gasped. "_What if there are two of them!_"

Mabel, now in her human form, walked into the Mystery Shack via the employees only door.

"Hey, guys," she said. "What'd I miss?"

**DLFOW BLF GIFHG DVMWB DRGS BLFI HVXIVG RWVMGRGB?**

**~Jameer14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone. Just thought that I'd let you know, the rating will be changed to T for future violence. By the way, ****_please_**** review! Well, without further ado, here's chapter four. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter IV**

"The _coolest_ thing just happened," said Wendy, responding to Mabel's question. "These two human looking robots just took down a rock monster that was outside the Shack. It was epic!"

"Really, I had no idea," said Mabel. "I wish that I could have seen it." She elbowed her brother, smiling mischievously.

"Good thing that I had part of the fight on video," said Wendy as she shook the phone she was holding. "But the video only showed one of them."

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to the other one, hehe," said Dipper as he rubbed his head that was still aching from the fight.

"Like, no kidding, they could be Gravity Falls' next new superheroes," said Wendy. "And replacing the ones that we used to have. He was good, before he started attacking the Gravity Falls Police Chief. You know what; I wonder who the secret identities of those robo-kids are. I'd really like to meet them."

"I think that I can make that happen," said Dipper. He stood with his feet shoulder width apart, puffed his chest, and bent his arms at a ninety degree angle, keeping them a few inches away from his body.

"_It's time to go_—" began Dipper, but his sister covered his mouth.

"That's right, Dipper," said Mabel. "It's time to _gooooo_ find them. That sounds right. See you later Wendy. Bye!"

She ignored Wendy's complaints about having to get Stan's groceries alone and pulled Dipper through the employees only door, up the stairs, and into the attic.

Once there, Mabel let go of her brother.

"Hey, what was that about?" asked Dipper.

"I just don't think that we should go telling people our secret identity like that without talking about who we plan to tell," said Mabel.

"Good point," said Dipper. "Do we agree that we should tell Soos our secret the next time we see him?"

"Of course we're gonna tell him," agreed Mabel. "I also want to tell Candy and Grenda."

"Woa! Hold on a second," said Dipper. "I don't really mind telling Candy, but Grenda…there's something about her that makes me not trust her. Besides, I think that both of us should tell an equal amount of friends about our powers since they're the same. Other than Soos, the only person I plan on telling is Wendy."

"What? That's totally not fair!" complained Mabel. "Candy and Grenda are my best friends. I can't just tell one and not the other."

"Well, make a decision," said Dipper. "Or until we come to an agreement, we're not gonna tell anyone."

"That would be a good idea," said a man's voice by the window.

**DSL RH GSV NZM ZG GSV DRMWLD? RH SV Z UIRVMW LI Z ULV?**

**~Jameer14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. I know that it's been a long while since I've updated this story, but I've been extremely busy with my other fan fictions and marching band. So recently, I decided that due to the lack of support for this fan fic, and the fact that I only have two times a week to upload, I've decided to cancel this fan fiction. I really hate doing this, because I had gotten really excited about the idea when I started League of Heroes. But, once my schedule opens up again, if ****_League of Heroes_**** has received enough support, I will re-continue it. But for now, this will be the fifth and final chapter of ****_The League of Heroes_****. Enjoy:**

**Chapter V**

Dipper and Mabel looked towards the window and saw a man who looked to be thirty years old, standing in front of a window.

He wore a sea blue jumpsuit with dark green boots and gloves. He also had a cape that matched the jumpsuit.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Mabel.

"My official hero name is Poseidon, but residents of Tacoma, Washington call me the man of water," the man replied.

"Wait, are you the actual Greek God?" asked Dipper.

The Man of Water shook his head. "No, he doesn't exist," he said. "Poseidon is only a hero name. I am the leader of the Pacific Northwest Division of the League of Heroes. I come to you with a proposal on behalf of the organization."

"Uh, aren't you a little old for us?" asked Mabel.

"No, not a marriage proposal," said Poseidon. "More like a business, or actually a job proposal. The League of Heroes is an organization that connects most of the world's heroes by joining us all together, then redistributing each of us to an assigned area. Whenever there is a large threat, we all band together to try to stop it. And our number one priority is to stop the villain cult, an evil version of what we do. We've thwarted them every time they try to bring back the Dark King."

"The offer is tempting," Dipper admitted. "Plus, it gives out powers a purpose."

"Yes, it does," agreed Poseidon. "So whaddya say? You in?"

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, and then both of them said, "We're in."

The twins powered up and followed Poseidon to the World Headquarters of the League of Heroes (conveniently located under Gravity Falls), where they began a new chapter in their lives, leading a double life as a super hero.

**HL OLMT, VEVIBLMV. SLKV BLF ORPVW GSV HGLIB, YFG GSV OVZTFV LU SVILVH RH MLD HRTMRMT LUU. (SO LONG, EVERYONE. HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY, BUT THE LEAGUE OF HEROES IS NOW SIGNING OFF.)**

**Qznvvi14 (Jameer14)**


End file.
